millionairefandomcom-20200216-history
Series 15 (Poland)
This is the fifth series of third run of Milionerzy, the Polish version of Who Wants to Be a Millionaire?, first in 2019. It's hosted again by Hubert Urbański. Executive producer of program is Jake Vision. All the episodes (as a replays) are available to watch on Player.pl website, after end of an episode (~21:30). Episode 1 of the series is Episode 228 overall, Episode 2 is Episode 229, etc. (counting started from series 11 onwards). Biggest Winners 1 000 000 zł Winners [[Katarzyna Kant-Wysocka |Katarzyna Kant-Wysocka''' ]]- Episode 12 (14th March 2019) 500 000 zł Winners Maksymilian Bilewicz - Episode 5 (4th March 2019) 250 000 zł Winners Anna Cichosz - Episode 2 (26th February 2019) Joanna Liszowska and Tomasz Sapryk - Episode 16 (21st March 2019) Broadcasting Gameplay Lifelines *Ask The Audience ('pytanie do publiczności') *50:50 ('pół na pół') *Phone-A-Friend ('telefon do przyjaciela') Episodes February * Episode 1 (25th February 2019) Anna Cichosz (125 000 zł, continued) * Episode 2 (26th February 2019) Anna Cichosz (250 000 zł) Agnieszka Czarnek (1000 zł - lost on 10 000 zł) * Episode 3 (27th February 2019) Mateusz Świerczyński (40 000 zł - lost on 75 000 zł) Mateusz Partyka (1000 zł - lost on 20 000 zł) * Episode 4 (28th February 2019) Maksymilian Bilewicz (500 000 zł, continued) March * Episode 5 (4th March 2019) Maksymilian Bilewicz (500 000 zł) Joanna Wężyk (1000 zł - lost on 2000 zł) * Episode 6 (5th March 2019) Jakub Rogalski (1000 zł - lost on 2000 zł) Piotr Lupa (0 zł - lost on 1000 zł) Agnieszka Golasińska (2000 zł, continued) * Episode 7 (6th March 2019) Agnieszka Golasińska (1000 zł - lost on 40 000 zł) Katarzyna Kramnik (1000 zł - lost on 10 000 zł) * Episode 8 (7th March 2019) Paweł Wojciechowski (1000 zł - lost on 2000 zł) Andrzej Ropa (75 000 zł, continued) * Episode 9 (11th March 2019) Andrzej Ropa (40 000 zł - lost on 125 000 zł) Cezary Ołowski (1000 zł - lost on 2000 zł) Ilona Król (10 000 zł, continued) * Episode 10 (12th March 2019) Ilona Król (10 000 zł) Paulina Legieć (1000 zł - lost on 2000 zł) Kamil Grzegorczyk (20 000 zł, continued) * Episode 11 (13th March 2019) Kamil Grzegorczyk (40 000 zł - lost on 75 000 zł) Katarzyna Kant-Wysocka (20 000 zł, continued) * Episode 12 (14th March 2019) '''Katarzyna Kant-Wysocka (1 000 000 zł) * Episode 13 (18th March 2019) Jarosław Kukiełka (40 000 zł - lost on 250 000 zł) * Episode 14 (19th March 2019) Martyna Matysiak (1000 zł - lost on 10 000 zł) Damian Pypeć (1000 zł - lost on 20 000 zł) * Episode 15 (20th March 2019) - Celebrity Special Marieta Żukowska and Rafał Rutkowski (40 000 zł - lost on 125 000 zł) * Episode 16 (21st March 2019) - Celebrity Special Joanna Liszowska and Tomasz Sapryk (250 000 zł) * Episode 17 (25th March 2019) Marcin Nowacki (1000 zł - lost on 20 000 zł) Izabela Jeżowska (5000 zł, continued) * Episode 18 (26th March 2019) Izabela Jeżowska (40 000 zł - lost on 75 000 zł) Marcin Grochala (10 000 zł, continued) * Episode 19 (27th March 2019) Marcin Grochala (40 000 zł - lost on 75 000 zł) Paulina Lipka-Bartosik (1000 zł, continued) * Episode 20 (28th March 2019) Paulina Lipka-Bartosik (20 000 zł) Radomir Pachytel (0 zł - lost on 1000 zł) April * Episode 21 (1st April 2019) Daniel Szajna (0 zł - lost on 1000 zł) Maciej Kaczmarek (1000 zł - lost on 20 000 zł) * Episode 22 (2nd April 2019) Łukasz Maćkowiak (1000 zł - lost on 20 000 zł) * Episode 23 (3rd April 2019) Beata Wójcik (?) * Episode 24 (4th April 2019) * Episode 25 (8th April 2019) * Episode 26 (9th April 2019) * Episode 27 (10th April 2019) * Episode 28 (11th April 2019) * Episode 29 (15th April 2019) * Episode 30 (16th April 2019) * Episode 31 (17th April 2019) * Episode 32 (18th April 2019) * Episode 33 (22nd April 2019) * Episode 34 (23rd April 2019) * Episode 35 (24th April 2019) * Episode 36 (25th April 2019) * Episode 37 (29th April 2019) * Episode 38 (30th April 2019) May * Episode 39 (1st May 2019) * Episode 40 (2nd May 2019) * Episode 41 (6th May 2019) * Episode 42 (7th May 2019) * Episode 43 (8th May 2019) * Episode 44 (9th May 2019) * Episode 45 (13th May 2019) * Episode 46 (14th May 2019) * Episode 47 (15th May 2019) * Episode 48 (16th May 2019) * Episode 49 (20th May 2019) * Episode 50 (21st May 2019) * Episode 51 (22nd May 2019) * Episode 52 (23rd May 2019) * Episode 53 (27th May 2019) * Episode 54 (28th May 2019) * Episode 55 (29th May 2019) * Episode 56 (30th May 2019) Trivia * Friends, who helped players in previous episode as a lifeline, sat in studio in episode 9 (Andrzej Ropa). * The total amount of lost winnings in this series is 232 500 zł * Players who used two lifelines on one question: ** Anna Cichosz (episode 2) on 500 000 zł ** Mateusz Partyka (episode 3) on 20 000 zł ** Andrzej Ropa (episode 8) on 40 000 zł ** Kamil Grzegorczyk (episode 11) on 40 000 zł ** Jarosław Kukiełka (episode 13) on 40 000 zł ** Izabela Jeżowska (episode 17) on 2000 zł ** Marcin Grochala (episode 19) on 40 000 zł ** Paulina Lipka-Bartosik (episode 19) on 1000 zł ** Maciej Kaczmarek (episode 21) on 5000 zł * Audience statistics: ** Correct votings: 8 of 10 (80%) *** Incorrect voting took place in episodes 5, 8. ** Highest percentages of an answer - 90% - Anna Cichosz ** Highest percentages of an answer being wrong - 61% - Paweł Wojciechowski ** Lowest percentages of an answer being right - 34% - Joanna Wężyk ** Highest percentages of an answer not used by player(s) - 90% - Anna Cichosz ** Lowest percentages of an answer used by player(s) - 33% - Joanna Wężyk ** Lowest range of results (4 answers) - 23% *** (34% - 11%) - Joanna Wężyk ** Lowest range of results (2 answers) - 28% *** (69% - 31%) - Andrzej Ropa ** Lowest level - 1000 zł (2nd question) - Jakub Rogalski, Ilona Król ** Highest level - 500 000 zł (11th question) - Anna Cichosz * Friend guesses (7 in total): ** Correct - 2 (once not used) ** Wrong - 3 (once not used) ** Without clue - 2 * Progression of the record for going the farthest without using a lifeline: ** Anna Cichosz (episode 1) - 75 000 zł * In episode 12, Katarzyna Kant-Wysocka played in whole episode, and for the ninth time since 2017 Fastest Finger First competition were not played. 14